gransazerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi o Tsureteiku
Kimi o Tsureteiku 'is the ending song of GranSazers, which was sung by Abe Asami (also known as Asami Abe Overview The song was sung by Abe Asami (also known as Asami Abe), and was written by Mitsuru Nakamura. It was composed by Kyōhei Tsutsumi. Arrangement: Yoshimasa Inoue. Label: Universal Music KK. Lyrics 'English Transliteration or Romanji Soko e tadoritsukeru no nara Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe Shiro ja nakunaru hodo ni yogoretemo kamai ya shinai Yume wo kanaeru tame ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete wo Boku wa heiki na kao wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da Kimi wo egao ni suru tame ni hitsuyou na toomawari naraba Boku wa heiki na furi wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da Sore wa tsuyogari nan dakedo dokka honne mo majittete Dakara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afureteta Ano koro made wa... "Yume wo kanaerareta hi ni wa Kimi wo kitto mukae ni yuku" Sonna mou fuuka shita yakusoku ga boku wo sasaeru * hadashi de aruku boku wo mite "kawaisou da ne" to minna ni Shinpai suru yo na furi shite tatoe warawaretemo Ima wa mada muda na doryoku ni mieru yo na sonna doryoku ga Tsumori, hashi ni naru to shinji... Tatoe warawaretemo Soredemo aruite kita kedo itsuka futari no sono kyori wa Yume ni chikadzuku sono tabi ni sukoshi zutsu hanareta... Kokoro mo... Tomo ni Genki desu ka? * repeat Soredemo aruite kita kedo soredemo aruite kita kedo Iza kimi wo furikaettemo yakusoku no basho ni wa Kimi wa mou... Inai Kimi wo itsuka tsurete yuku to chikai arukitsudzuketa noni... 'English Translation' If you arrive there And your white wings Are dirty To the point they aren't white That's fine with me In order for your dreams to come true You have to put frustrations and troubles aside With a calm look on my face I called out "I'm happy" If there is a necessary detour to take In order to get you to smile Playing it cool I called out "I'm happy" That was me being tough But somewhere mixed in with my motives Days that should have been painful, and smiling faces have overflown Up until that point... "On the day that my dreams come true I'll meet up with you" But I'm already weathered That promise is Holding me up Seeing me walking barefoot You say to everyone "how pathetic" Putting on a worried appearance Even if you laugh Your efforts are useless now The efforts that I can see Pile up, Believing that we will build a bridge Even if you laugh Even so, I walked But someday the distance between us Will grow less in my dreams When we were furthur apart... Are both of our hearts... Alright? Seeing me walking barefoot You say to everyone "how pathetic" Putting on a worried appearance Even if you laugh Your efforts are useless now The efforts that I can see Pile up, Believing that we will build a bridge Even if you laugh Even so, I walked Even so, I walked But even if I look back on you now At the place that we promised You are not... There One day When I took you along We promised And continued Walking... 'Television Version (English Transliteration or Romanji)' Soko e tadoritsukeru no nara Boku no shiroi hane ga tatoe Shiro ja nakunaru hodo ni yogoretemo kamai ya shinai Yume wo kanaeru tame ni suru zasetsu ya kurou no subete wo Boku wa heiki na kao wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da Kimi wo egao ni suru tame ni hitsuyou na toomawari naraba Boku wa heiki na furi wo shite "shiawase" to yobu n' da Sore wa tsuyogari nan dakedo dokka honne mo majittete Dakara tsurai hazu no hibi mo egao ga afureteta Ano koro made wa...